Chef Duel
Duel Point Player can earn Duel Point by beating another player in Chef Duel online. You will receive a reward every week, depending on how many Duel Points you have. Your Duel Points will be RESET every week. - this is a chart that probably tell how many Duel points you will earn/lose when you battle with your Opponent. Earning/losing Duel points '''is dependant on what your Opponent rank is (Duel points) Eg: If you currently have '''1300 Duel points while battling with your Opponent who has 1000 Duel points, 'you will receive less Duel point than battling with an Opponent who has the same or higher duel points than you. Alternatively, if you lose against an opponent with less duel points than yourself, then you will lose more than if your opponent has the same or more points than you. - Every week , the game balance will reset player Duel point for keep the balance-fair between Pro and newbie player ( to prevent the 100 top player to keep getting the high reward every week for themselves.) '- If you still think this is a bug or something unfair (such as keep lose a lot of duel point and earn a little of duel point / don't know the reason why game have to reset your duel point every week) , then you probably haven't heard about balance of player. Chef Duels Tips the following of these tips can be seen in the Chef Duel menu on Chef Duels Tips window. - When you start 'Quick Duels', other player will battle you back. - Swipe coin & do other Frenzy-earning activities in Duel!. - Challenges will forfeit after 1 day if you don't respond. - Spend Tickets in the Chef Duels Prize Shop - When you duel someone, you will see their upgrade stats - Win Tickets and Duel Points by duelling other players. - Duels are in a random venue you've unlocked and played. - Duels Points reset every week. Get Duel rewards weekly! - Use boosts like Fast Feet to give you an edge in Duels! - Earn HUGE weekly rewards based on your Duel Points Weekly Rewards Every week , Player will earn the weekly rewards , depending on your Duel Points. Player also earn a bonus Duel Points in the beginning of week( after Duels Point have been reset )to give a player to have a good start following these detail will show information about the rank,reward that player will receive in the end of week on Chef Duel. - Student * Required :''' 0 - 799 Duel Points * '''Reward : '''2 Golds, 2 Silver tickets * '''Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 950 Duel Points '- Enthusiast' * Required : 800 - 899 Duel Points * Reward : 2 Golds,1 Blue ticket, 3 Silver tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : not completed - New Trainee * Required : 900 - 999 Duel Points * Reward : 3 Golds, 2 Blue tickets , 4 Silver tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 975 Duel Points - Apprentice * Required : 1,000 - 1,099 Duel Points * Reward : 4 Golds, 3 Blue tickets , 6 Silver tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 1,000 Duel Points - Junior Cook * Required : 1,100 - 1,199 Duel Points * Reward : 5 Golds, 4 Blue tickets , 8 blue tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 1,050 Duel Points '- Swing Cook' * Required : 1,200 - 1,299 Duel Points * Reward : 6 Golds, 1 Purple ticket , 5 Blue tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 1,100 Duel Points '- Chef de Partie' * Required : 1,300 - 1,399 Duel Points * Reward : 8 Golds , 3 Purple tickets , 6 Blue tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 1,150 Duel Points '- Saucier' * Required : 1,400 - 1,499 Duel Points * Reward : 10 Golds , 1 Gold ticket , 4 Purple tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 1,200 Duel Points '- Sous Chef' * Required : 1,500 - 1,599 Duel Points * Reward : 12 Golds , 1 Gold ticket , 5 Purple tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 1,250 Duel Points '- Chef du Cuisine' * Required : >1,600 Duel Points * Reward : 15 Golds , 2 Gold tickets , 5 Purple tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 1,300 Duel Points '- Executive Chef' * Required : >1,600 Duel Points ,Earn 150 stars on the latest venue , Caught in Top 1000 * Reward : 25 Golds , 3 Gold tickets , 6 Purple tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 1,300 Duel Points '- Celebrity Chef' * Required : >1,600 Duel Points ,Earn 150 stars on the latest venue , Caught in Top 100 * Reward : 35 Golds , 4 Gold tickets , 8 Purple tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 1,300 Duel Points '- Chef Tycoon' * Required : >1,600 Duel Points ,Earn 150 stars on the latest venue , Caught in Top 20 * Reward : 50 Golds , 5 Gold tickets , 10 Purple tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 1,300 Duel Points '- Chef Master' * Required : >1,600 Duel Points ,Earn 150 stars on the latest venue , be in Rank 1 * Reward : 100 Golds , 8 Gold tickets , 15 Purple tickets * Starting Duel Points (After Duel Points reset) : 1,300 Duel Points